Time and Fallen Leaves
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Maraming taon na ang nakakalipas. Maraming alaala ang gumuguhit sa isip niya at hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin niya ito makalimutan. Ang totoo, kailangan na niya itong kalimutan para makapag-move on. Ito na lang ang tanging paraan para makalaya siya sa hirap at sakit na idinudulot ng mga magaganda at masasamang alaala iyon.


**Time and Fallen Leaves**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis and the characters. I only own the plot and ideas in this one-shot story. Credits to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Language: **Filipino.

**A/N: **This is actually my fourteenth one-shot story. Ako na ba ang may pinakamaraming one-shot na isinusulat? Haha. Mali ang bilang ko noong nakaraan. Ang inilagay ko sa 'I Need You' ay eleventh one-shot. Pang-twelfth one-shot ko po ang 'I Need You' and pang-thirteenth ko po ang 'Between The Words'. This one-shot story is inspired by a Korean song entitled 'Time and Fallen Leaves' sang by Akdong Musician. You should listen to this song. :) Well, enjoy. By the way, words that are italicized are flashback. Thank you. :)

**Summary: **Maraming taon na ang nakakalipas. Maraming alaala ang gumuguhit sa isip niya at hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin niya ito makalimutan. Ang totoo, kailangan na niya itong kalimutan para makapag-move on. Ito na lang ang tanging paraan para makalaya siya sa hirap at sakit na idinudulot ng mga magaganda at masasamang alaala iyon.

* * *

><p>Naglalakad ako sa gitna ng daan kung saan maraming tuyong dahon ang nakakalat. Taglagas na at tanging kulay kape at kahel ang aking nakikita. Mga punong wala ng mga dahon. Mga halaman na kulay kape rin katulad ng mga dahong tuyo na nasa daan.<p>

Mag-isa akong naglalakad rito dala-dala ang isang bungkos ng alaala na kailangan ko ng kalimutan. Ilang taon na ang nakakalipas, kaya kailangan ko ng kalimutan ang mga ito, maganda man o hindi. Habang umiihip ang sariwa at malamig na simoy ng hangin, dahilan para magulo ang buhok ko na nakalugay, gumuguhit sa isip ko ang mga alaalang ito.

_'Ryuuzaki, dapat mo ng gupitin ang buhok mo. Masyado itong mahaba.' sabi niya sa akin habang hawak ko ang raketa niya at ang tennis ball na may nakaguhit na chibi niya._

_'Ayoko, Ryoma-kun.' tanging nasabi ko na lang at naramdaman kong umiinit ang mga pisngi ko._

_'Che. Paano ka makakapaglaro ng maayos kung ganyan kahaba ang buhok mo? Sagabal iyan sa paglalaro at pag-eensayo mo.'_

_'Nakakapaglaro naman ako ng maayos kahit na ganito kahaba ang buhok ko.'_

_'Hmm.' iyon na lang ang tugon niya at ininom na niya ang Ponta niya._

_Napayuko na lamang ako. Parati ko na lang nadidismaya si Ryoma-kun. Ano kaya ang maaari kong gawin para mapasaya man lang siya kahit na papaano?_

_'Ryoma-kun, a-ano bang gusto mong gawin ko para hindi ka madismaya sa akin?'_

_Hindi ko inakala na magkakaroon ako ng lakas ng loob para itanong iyon sa kanya. Natauhan naman ako kaagad._

_'P-pasensya na, R-ryoma-kun. H-hindi ko naman s-sinasadya na itanong iyon s-sa iyo. P-pasensya na-'_

_'Sakuno.'_

_Napatingin naman ako kaagad sa kanya at hindi ko inaasahan na hahawakan niya ang pisngi ko kasabay ng paglapat niya ng mga labi niya sa mga labi ko._

Nagpatuloy ako sa paglalakad sa napakahabang daan na ito habang isang papel kung saan nakasulat ang mga hindi inaasahan na salita na sa kanya mismo nanggaling.

_'Hindi ko man maipakita sa iyo kung ano ang totoo kong nararamdaman, alam mo naman kung sino ang may hawak ng puso ko.'_

Kahit na iyon lang ang nakasulat sa papel na ito, napangiti ako nito ng sobra-sobra, lalo na ng taong nagsulat nito mismo. Napatigil ako sa paglalakad at pinunit ko na ang papel. Habang pinupunit ko ang papel na naging ebidensya ng pagmamahal niya sa akin, unti-unting natatanggap ng puso ko na wala na talaga. Umihip na naman ang hangin at isinabay ko na rito ang mga punit na papel.

Binuksan ko ang palad ko at lumipad ang mga punit na papel patungo sa lugar na hindi ko alam kung saan. Isang parte na ng puso ko ang nakalaya mula sa sakit at hirap.

Nagpatuloy ako sa paglalakad at nagpatuloy rin ang pagguhit ng mga alaala na kailangan ko ng kalimutan. Alam ko na nandito na siya at binibigyan ako ng oras. Napapangiti na lang ako sa tuwing nararamdaman ko ang presensya niya.

_'R-ryoma-kun, s-saan ba tayo p-pupunta?' tanong ko sa kanya at halos lumabas na ang puso ko mula sa dibdib ko dahil hawak-hawak niya ang kamay ko._

_'Lalabas.'_

_Naguluhan ako aa sinabi niya. Lalabas? Papunta saan? Bakit kami lalabas? Sa ilang minutong pag-iisip ko, ngayon ko lang nalaman kung ano ang gusto niyang iparating. Date._

Napatigil na lang ulit ako sa paglalakad ng makita ko siya. Nakatayo siya sa harapan ko at nakatingin ng diretso sa mga mata ko. Ilang taon ko ng hindi nakikita ang kanyang mata na parang sa isang pusa at kulay ginto, pati na rin ang kanyang buhok ng kulay berde.

Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang itsura ng kanyang mukha. Napakagwapo pa rin niya.

"Sakuno." ang tawag niya sa akin.

"Ryoma-kun. Anong ginagawa mo rito?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Naglalakad-lakad lang. Mukhang may kasama ka, ah." sabi niya sa akin at yumuko siya ng kaunti.

May kasama rin siya. Siya na kaya ang babaeng napusuan niya matapos niyang kalimutan ako? Naramdaman ko naman na may humawak sa kamay ko. Alam kong siya iyon.

"Magandang hapon, Buchou."

"Magandang hapon rin, Echizen."

Hanggang ngayon, ganoon pa rin ang tawagan nila sa isa't isa. Wala naman talagang nagbago. Ang nagbago lang naman ay ang mga nararamdaman namin.

"Ryoma-kun, hindi mo ba kami ipapakilala sa kasama mo?" tanong ko sa kanya habang nakangiti.

Nakita ko namang nilapitan ni Ryoma-kun ang kasama niya. Nakita ko kung paano tumingin sa kanya si Ryoma-kun. Nakita ko rin ang pagmamahal na nakita ko noon sa kanya. Ngayon, sa babaeng kasama na niya ang puso niya, hindi na sa akin.

"Buchou, Sakuno, ito nga pala si Kishimoto Yuzuki, fiancée ko."

"Magandang hapon sa iyo, Kishimoto-san." bati ni Kunimitsu kay Yuzuki.

"Magandang hapon rin." bati rin ni Yuzuki. Ang ganda ni Yuzuki. Walang duda kung bakit siya naibigan ni Ryoma-kun. Mas maganda pa sa akin si Yuzuki.

"Echizen, imbitado ka nga pala sa kasal namin ni Sakuno sa susunod na taon." sabi ni Kunimitsu at iniabot niya ang wedding invitation namin kay Ryoma.

Oo, ikakasal na kami ni Kunimitsu. Matapos ang ilang taon na paghihintay niya sa akin, sa susunod na taon na kami mag-iisang dibdib. Hindi kapani-paniwala, hindi ba? Hindi ko rin alam ang nangyari kung bakit kami ni Kunimitsu ang magkakatuluyan sa huli.

"Maraming salamat sa pag-imbita, Buchou. Makakaasa na makakarating kami. Congratulations, Buchou at Sakuno."

"Maraming salamat." sabi ko.

"Mauna na kami. May kailangan pa kaming asikasuhin na ilang bagay. Masaya ako at nakita ko kayo rito." paalam ni Ryoma-kun.

"Mag-iingat kayo. Huwag ninyong pababayaan ang inyong sarili." sabi ni Kunimitsu.

"Maraming salamat ulit. Sa muli nating pagkikita."

Nang makaalis na sila, bigla akong hinarap ni Kunimitsu. Nakatitig lang siya sa akin at hindi ko malaman kung ano ba ang naiisip niya o nararamdaman niya ngayon.

"Sakuno."

"Hmm?"

"Nang makita mo ngayon si Echizen, ano ang una mong naramdaman?"

Napatawa ako sa tanong niya. Nagseselos ba siya? Nilalagnat yata ang Kunimitsu ko. Hahawakan ko na sana ang noo niya para malaman kung nilalagnat ba siya kung hindi pero bigla niya akong pinigilan at inilagay niya ang kamay ko sa may dibdib niya.

"Kunimitsu, nagseselos ka ba? Wala ka namang dapat ikaselos. Ikaw na ang mahal ko ngayon, hindi ba? Wala akong balak bumalik sa nakaraan. Ang nakaraan ay nakaraan. Kasalukuyan ngayon at ikaw ang kasalukuyan ko at pati ang hinaharap ko. Mahal na mahal kita, Kunimitsu."

"Sakuno, nagselos ako kanina. Inaamin ko, pero natauhan ako kasi ikaw na mismo ang nagsasabi ngayon na ako ang mahal mo. Hindi dapat ako nagdududa. Ikakasal na tayo, kaya wala na akong dapat alalahanin. Alam ko na nakaraan mo si Echizen, pero binigyan na kita ng sapat na oras para kalimutan ang mga alaala na mayroon kayo at sana, nakalimutan mo na ang mga ito. Kung kinakailangang palitan ko ang mga alaala natin ang mga alaala ninyo noon, gagawin ko. Basta, huwag ka lang mawawala sa akin. Mahal na mahal rin kita, Sakuno."

Nag-iiba talaga ang ihip ng hangin. Ang lalaking hindi mo man lang makikitaan ng kahit na anong ekspresyon noon, ngayon, nagtatapat ng kanyang nararamdaman. Ang taong kakaunti lang ang mga salitang ibinibigkas, ngayon, napapagsalita ko ng napakaraming salita.

Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang pisngi ko. Papalapit ng papalapit ang mga labi namin, hanggang sa maglapat ang mga ito. Ang halik na ito ang nagsisilbing simula ng bagong buhay ko kasama ang taong makakasama ko sa paghabangbuhay, at kasabay na rin nito ang paglimot ko sa mga alaalang kailangan ko ng kalimutan.

* * *

><p>- End. -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konnichiwa, minna-san. :) This is already my fourteenth one-shot at sana nagugustuhan ninyo ang kwento ko. Maka-TezuSaku ako, kaya si Tezuka ang mapapangasawa ni Sakuno sa kwentong ito. Haha. Marami akong tanong. Maganda ba itong kwento ko ngayon? Ayos ba? May kulang ba? Bitin ba? O tama lang? Haha. Marami talaga akong tanong. By the way, thank you sa mga nagbasa, nagbabasa, at magbabasa nito. Ito ay isinulat ko ng may pagmamahal at galit. Haha. Yeah, galit, dahil nagalit ako sa kalagitnaan ng pagsusulat nitong kwentong ito. Thank you ulit. Till next time.**

**~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
